Races
The next screen you will see is the Race Screen. There are a variety of different races to choose from including the Human, Elf, Dwarf (male only), Gnome (female only), and Porkul. Each race has unique starting stats, so some are better suited for certain classes than others. With the exception of the Dwarves/Gnomes, there are no stat differences between genders. There are different animations and animation speed between races and genders. While the dwarf hits vertically with an 2H weapon, a human attacks with a vertical and a horizontal combo. Dwarfs and Porkuls attack faster with a dagger, but slower with other weapons than other races. Select the combination that you wish for your character, including its race and gender. When you are finished, click the OK button. Each Race has Racial Abilities that can go into Custom Slots once a character has reached level 30 and acquired the items necessary for them to be acquired. Race Attributes Human Humans are suitable for all classes. Of all the races, they are the most balanced. Base Stats: HP: 60, MP: 20 STR: 8, VIT: 7, DEX: 7, AGI: 6, INT: 8, PIE: 5, LUC: 8 Sum of stats: 49 Elf Elves tend to orient towards magical classes due to their high intelligence and piety. On the other hand, their power and vitality are low, making them ill suited to the Fighter class. Base Stats: HP: 50, MP: 30 STR: 6, VIT: 5, DEX: 8, AGI: 8, INT: 10, PIE: 8, LUC: 4 Sum of stats: 49 Dwarf (Male-Only) Their durable bodies and impressive strength make Dwarves the ideal Fighters. In addition, their piety makes them suited to play Priest classes as well. Base Stats: HP: 80, MP: 15 STR: 9, VIT: 8, DEX: 8, AGI: 4, INT: 5, PIE: 9, LUC: 5 Sum of stats: 48 Gnome (Female-Only) Bound in piety, Gnomes excel at the Priest class. However, their physical strength and vitality makes them equally suited to join the Fighter class as well. Base Stats: HP: 70, MP: 25 STR: 7, VIT: 7, DEX: 4, AGI: 7, INT: 6, PIE: 10, LUC: 6 Sum of stats: 48 Porkul Fast and lucky, Porkuls are great at the Thief class. Due to their low ability scores it's often tough for them to be successful in other classes. Base Stats: HP: 50, MP: 20 STR: 5, VIT: 6, DEX: 9, AGI: 12, INT: 7, PIE: 7, LUC: 15 Sum of stats: 61 wo_20130721_145214.jpg|Dwarf's skillbook on sale wo_20130721_145218.jpg|Description on book Race Skills Those are special skills which you can learn. All are passive skills. They can be learned after level 30 having corresponding item. * - This column shows if data is truthworthy (actual description, names for skills) because all data is taken from JP wiki. Marks: Truthworthy - actual data for our server. Require actual data - confirmation of effect/name/etc required. Racial Attack Speeds (Fastest to slowest) Hand Weapon Human (female) Elf (male) Human (male) Porkul (female) Porkul (male) Gnome Dwarf Elf (Female) Dagger Elf (female) Dwarf Human (female) Porkul (male) Elf (male) Gnome Porkul (female) Human (male) 1Handed Sword Porkul (male) Elf (male) Gnome Porkul (female) Human (female) Elf (female) Dwarf Human (male) 2Handed Sword Porkul (male) Porkul (female) Human (male) Dwarf Elf (male) Gnome Human (female) Elf (female) 1Handed Axe Elf (male) Gnome Dwarf Elf (female) Human (male) Porkul (female) Porkul (male) Human (female) 2Handed Axe Human (male) Elf (male) Porkul (male) Porkul (female) Dwarf Human (female) Gnome Elf (female) Spear Human (female) Human (male) Elf (male) Porkul (male) Dwarf Porkul (female) Gnome Elf (female) 1Handed Club Gnome Dwarf Porkul (female) Porkul (male) Elf (female) Elf (male) Human (female) Human (Male) 2Handed Club Elf (male) Human (male) Porkul (male) Porkul (female) Dwarf Gnome Elf (female) Human (female) Staff Elf (female) Elf (male) Gnome Porkul (female) Dwarf Porkul (male) Human (female) Human (male) Category:Basics Category:Getting Started Category:Characters